<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Detective's Wrath by RedDragon30000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756856">The Detective's Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000'>RedDragon30000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After acquiring a new ward, Poirot is enraged when she places herself in the path of a gun in order to protect him. Afraid of his anger, Julie flees back to Poirot's apartment. However, she is shortly to learn that Poirot is not like the people who had charge of her before, no matter what she might do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Detective's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story came about a few years ago as a result of watching far too much Poirot, and has somehow turned into a little series. Still Don't know how that happened haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie slipped the window up as silently as she could, hoping that it would be a long while before her new guardian returned home and dealt with her foolish and dangerous actions. She knew of many hiding places in his apartment, and could keep out of his way for days if she chose. Hauling herself over the windowsill, she dropped head-first into the living room, rolling neatly as she hit the carpet so she ended up lightly on her feet. Moving stealthily across the room, she didn’t realise that her half-formed plan had already failed, and only knew this when a hand dropped suddenly onto her shoulder, and a smooth deferential voice inquired:</p><p>“Where do you imagine you are going, Miss Julie?”</p><p>She choked in horror, having completely forgotten that her guardian was not the only person who dwelt in the apartment, as she had only been here a short amount of time. The hand on her shoulder pulled her around until she was looking into the stern face of George, the valet of her guardian.</p><p>She squirmed slightly under his serious blue-eyed gaze, mindful of the slight hint of disapproval on his normally wooden face. While he had not said a word, George’s silent dissatisfaction was worse than anything he might have voiced. He gestured towards the sofa, and the movement which was normally so courteous and respectful was now commanding. Reluctantly she sat down, raking him with a glare which was half apprehensive and half furious.</p><p>George seemed completely unaffected by her passive hostility, and merely slipped out of the room to fetch some refreshments, well aware of the long distance the girl had travelled to reach the apartment. George raised an amused eyebrow when he returned to find an empty room, having heard the rustle of cushions being disarranged as Julie sprang from the sofa.</p><p>Calmly placing the tray he was carrying on the side-table, he patiently began seeking out her hiding place. It would be a while before his master returned home, and there was no need to be hasty in his search. Failing to find her in the living room, he entered his master’s study, which was the room closest to the sofa that Julie had been sitting on. A faint smile came to his face as he glimpsed the sole of a shoe under his master’s desk. It seemed she would need to practise if she wished to hide effectively. He backed away from the desk slightly to give himself some room and pounced suddenly, slipping his hands under Julie’s arms and hauling her out into the open.</p><p>Julie was annoyed by the slight amused expression that slipped across George’s face, before he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her back towards the sofa. While his grip was gentle, it was also very firm, and she knew he would have no difficulty keeping her in one place if she tried to get away again, no matter how much she struggled. With smooth, practised movements he poured her a cup of tea, a welcome refreshment after her flight across the city. Handing it to her, he gazed at her for a long moment before breaking the silence with a tone that was close to scolding.</p><p>“Miss Julie, I implore you to have a greater care of yourself. Do you have any idea how worried I was when the Inspector telephoned to enquire if I had seen you? London is a dangerous city to those who are not completely educated in its perils; you could have ended up in very great danger.”</p><p>She flushed at this reproach as she drank her tea, annoyed at being treated as if she were fragile, yet also warmed by George’s obvious concern and affection. It was hard to get used to people being fond of her, when all she could remember was cruelty and exploitation. This moment was shattered by the thud of the front door being closed rather harder than was necessary. It seemed her guardian had returned, and by the force that he had closed the door, he was still very angry.</p><p>For a moment George rested his hand on her shoulder in reassurance before slipping into the hall in an attempt to temper his master’s anger. Even though George had completely shut the door, Julie was amazed to discover that she could hear the conversation in the hall as clearly as if the door had been left open.</p><p>“Good evening, Sir. You will be glad to hear that your ward has returned safely. She is completely unharmed, if very tired.”</p><p>The reply from her guardian sounded as if it was growled from behind clenched teeth.</p><p>“<em>Bon</em>. Yet whether she will remain unharmed is another matter.”</p><p>There was a muffled <em>clang</em> as her guardian thrust his cane into the umbrella stand much harder than he usually did, then he suddenly cried angrily:</p><p>“<em>Sacre!</em> But the girl was nearly killed! If it had not been for the grace of<em> le bon dieu</em> it might have been very different! It was only because he was caught off balance that the man missed shooting her!”</p><p>George’s smooth tones interposed before her guardian could become even angrier.</p><p>“While that is very true Sir, I beg you not to be too hard on her. Remember that she has been hurt badly before by cruel people, if you are too harsh she will associate you with them and you could make her very afraid of you if you are not careful.”</p><p>There was silence for a few moments then the sound of someone taking a few deep breaths, as if her guardian was attempting to cool his anger. Finally, he replied to George’s statement, and his voice was now a lot calmer.</p><p>“<em>Merci</em> Georges. I am glad you stopped me going to her as soon as I walked in, that could have been disastrous. I will be making use of my study, so I ask that you grant me some privacy while I deal with my ward’s behaviour.”</p><p>Julie stiffened at this, apprehensive at how exactly her guardian was planning to ‘deal’ with her. She barely heard George reply “Certainly, Sir”, as all her attention was fixed on the door as it swung open.</p><p>Monsieur Hercule Poirot stood outlined in the doorway, his gaze fixed on Julie’s apprehensive face. Absently handing his hat to George, who was hovering close behind him, he came slowly to where she was sitting. Julie found it very hard to continue looking him in the face. His dark eyes, which were normally so full of warmth and compassion, were now as hard as stone, and she could still glimpse his controlled anger.</p><p>He sat down next to her, and then spoke in a sharp voice.</p><p>“Explain to me why you thought it necessary to attack a man who was holding a loaded gun.”</p><p>Her own temper made itself known then, as she snapped back at him:</p><p>“He was going to shoot you! I had to do something!”</p><p>Poirot wearily passed a hand over his eyes, and then shook his head at her.</p><p>“Yes, he was very close to shooting me, but my friend Inspector Japp was hiding nearby with a number of police officers and they would have intervened and disabled him before he was able to do so. There was no need for you to get involved, though I am touched that you would try this much to save me from danger. I do not even want to enquire into why you were there in the first place, although I am amazed that you managed to find your way back here.”</p><p>Julie looked extremely confused and replied to Poirot’s last statement.</p><p>“Even <em>I</em> don’t know how I did it. As soon as I ran off, I felt almost like something was pulling me in the right direction and that kept happening until I got back here.”</p><p>Even after her explanation her confused expression remained, as she voiced the question that was currently fixed in her mind.</p><p>“If you are not angry at me for saving you, then what did I do that made you so angry?”</p><p>Poirot nearly groaned aloud at this. When he next spoke, he sounded more exasperated than angry.</p><p>“<em>Mon enfant</em>, I am angry at you because you could have been badly hurt or killed, not to mention that you travelled on your own across London to get to where I was and returned to my apartment in the same manner. You know very well how dangerous and evil people can be, especially to little girls such as yourself when they are outside at night and alone.”</p><p>Julie made a surprised sound at this; it was something she had not considered. She had never imagined that Poirot would be so angry with her because she could have been hurt. Before Poirot had taken her in, the people around her had not cared if she was hurt, and in fact many of them had deliberately hurt her for their own sadistic amusement. This was very much a foreign concept, having people who cared so much about her.</p><p>Even George, who rarely demonstrated his emotions, had been worried about her and attempted to make things easier for her, even after she had done such a dangerous thing. She was startled when Poirot gently took her hand and spoke in a tone of voice which was very reluctant, almost sad.</p><p>“I am afraid that you will be punished for risking yourself in the way you did tonight. Also, I told you to stay here when I went out this evening, but you followed me and put yourself in even more danger travelling across London on your own at night, and doing the same by returning to the apartment alone. I do not want to do this, but I cannot let you risk yourself that way again. Come, <em>mon enfant</em>.”</p><p>Falling silent, he tugged gently at her hand, and Julie reluctantly stood up, allowing him to lead her into his study. Pulling the desk chair completely away from his desk, Poirot sat down, tugging the knees of his trousers slightly. He beckoned her forward, and Julie reluctantly came to stand at his side. She knew what was going to happen, but she knew it would be worse for her in the long-run if she attempted to postpone her punishment by hiding again or running from Poirot. She just wanted it to be over. Poirot seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he smiled gently and said:</p><p>“This will soon be over, and then Poirot will no longer be angry with you.”</p><p>Reaching out, he pulled her down until she was lying across his lap. He lifted her dress until her knickers came into view, then pinned her dress to her waist, and herself against his lap by keeping an arm across her shoulders. Then he lifted a hand and brought it down sharply onto her knicker-clad bottom. Julie whimpered softly at the sting of the impact, then gave voice to a few strangled cries as Poirot added some more smacks to the first.</p><p>Poirot hardened himself against those cries, and continued the punishment, swatting her sit-spots. Julie broke down completely, bawling miserablely, tears streaming down her face. A few more smacks were administered before Poirot stopped, raising his arm from her shoulders and settling her dress back into place.</p><p>Swiftly, he gathered her into his arms, rocking her gently as she sobbed against his chest. It had pained him greatly to have to punish her in that way, but if he had not done so, Poirot was afraid that she would risk herself again, and that was something he could not allow to happen.</p><p>As soon as her crying had subsided slightly, Poirot gently extracted Julie from where she was burrowed against his chest, making sure that he could see her face properly. Lightly stroking her hair, he handed her his handkerchief and said softly:</p><p>“It is over now,<em> ma petite</em>; Poirot forgives you for what you did. But do not scare me like that again, <em>hein</em>? It would shatter me if anything happened to you.”</p><p>Julie nodded at this and mopped up her face and then gave a squeak of surprise as Poirot rose from his chair and set her on her feet, keeping an arm around her. Before he opened the door, Poirot whispered:</p><p>“Be sure and apologise to Georges, you made him very worried when you left the apartment on your own.”</p><p>Julie nodded again, well aware of how worried George had been, as he had told her that himself. As they both entered the living room, George entered the room bearing another tray with a large amount of sandwiches arranged on it. As soon as he had set it down, Julie startled both Poirot and George by running up to George and throwing her arms around him, whispering:</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you worried George”.</p><p>George was stunned for a moment, as Julie had never demonstrated this much affection before, being too wary of both of them to do so. However, now it seemed that she realised how much they cared about her, and was no longer on her guard. Haltingly, George embraced her in return, before saying quietly,</p><p>“I accept your apology Miss Julie, but please be more careful in future.”</p><p>George felt her nod, and then slowly released her as the buzzer for the front door rang. Poirot settled into his armchair, while Julie waited by the door, impatient to know who had rung the buzzer. The door swung open, and George announced:</p><p>“Chief Inspector Japp, Sir.”</p><p>He stepped to one side as Japp came in, and then set about discreetly arranging some sandwiches on a plate, well aware that Julie would be ravenous by now. Japp showed no surprise when he saw Julie standing by the door, evidently George had informed him that she had returned. His first remarks were to her, as he stated gruffly,</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re safe, we were all really worried when you ran off like that. I hope you won’t do something like that again.”</p><p>Julie shook her head, and Poirot did not chastise her for not answering verbally. When she was around people she barely knew, she rarely spoke, preferring to keep silent and observe instead. She took the plate of sandwiches that George handed her, sitting on the sofa she had been sitting on earlier. She flinched slightly as she did so, her bottom still stinging from her earlier punishment. Japp caught this flinch and snorted quietly.</p><p>He had been planning to give her some more warnings about thrusting herself into dangerous situations, but that was clearly no longer needed. He shot a look at Poirot, who nodded faintly. It was clear that Poirot had punished her for her little escapade, and Japp was certainly not going to bring it up again, if it had been dealt with. Giving his full attention to Poirot, he delivered the report he had planned to give the detective, knowing that his friend would be relieved by what he had to say.</p><p>“You will be glad to know that Mr Smithton was apprehended, after having his murder attempt thwarted by the unexpected appearance of your ward, and attempting to get away from police. He is now in custardy and awaiting trial. After the evidence you discovered for us, I imagine you are aware of the outcome.”</p><p>Poirot inclined his head, and Japp prepared to take his leave, politely declining the offer to share in the refreshments set out on the side-table. Warmly shaking Poirot’s hand in farewell, he turned slowly to Julie. Japp patiently waited for her to make the first move, having seen first-hand how timid she was. Keeping a wary eye on him, she hesitantly held out a hand. He shook it briefly, smiling in farewell, before nodding to George as he left the apartment.</p><p>Poirot’s eyes twinkled as he noticed Julie attempting to conceal a yawn, and chuckled softly, remarking:</p><p>“I think it is time for a little girl to be in bed, <em>oui</em>?”</p><p>Julie glowered sleepily at her guardian for this remark, and muttered thickly:</p><p>“I’m<em> not</em> tired!”</p><p>Poirot chuckled again, while George couldn’t restrain a snort of his own as he rescued Julie’s plate from her slack hold. Shaking his head fondly, Poirot rose from his armchair and took her hands, pulling her off the sofa. Keeping an arm around her shoulders, he began to walk her to her bedroom.</p><p>As they moved past George, he smiled and briefly rested a hand on her head, offering a quiet:</p><p>“Goodnight, Miss Julie.”</p><p>] She nodded wearily in return, hugging him for a moment. Seeing that her guardian would <em>not</em> be fooled, no matter how much she claimed not to be tired, Julie reluctantly began to get ready for bed. As soon as she was in her nightclothes, she slipped into bed, eyes already drooping. She smiled drowsily as she felt Poirot stroke her hair, keeping awake just long enough to hear him murmur:</p><p>“<em>Bonne nuit, mon enfant.</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>